Love is Nothing in Tennis, but Everything in Life
by First Lord Zero
Summary: Misora goes to watch Subaru play his final tennis game of the season and ends up accepting a challenge to a singles tennis game from Luna. How will everything work out? SubaruXMisora


Love is Nothing in Tennis, but in Life it's Everything

Now that tennis season and is over and the fact it's Memorial Day Break basically gives me a decent amount of time on my hands

Now that tennis season and is over and the fact it's Memorial Day Break basically gives me a decent amount of time on my hands. So I decided to take a break from studying for the upcoming SAT IIs and just write something. Considering I just beat Andromeda Infinity on MMSF Dragon, I decided to give this idea a go.

I'm a bigger fan of the SubaruXMisora pairing than SubaruXLuna pairing, so Luna fans will have to forgive me. I think both shippings have potential and I just might write a Luna pairing in the future. I decided to try writing this through Misora's POV.

Although I'm not a great tennis player, and I really enjoy playing tennis. As a result, I'm going to try to write a fanfic on it. Again, criticism is welcome, it's the only way I can become a better writer. This is going to be my first chaptered story, but in won't be more than a couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any of the characters. I don't even come up with the title, should be attributed to a humorous anonymous tennis player (if anybody can find out who said it, don't hesitate to tell me!)

A/N: I decided to set this about 4 or 5 years in the future, when Subaru and co. are in high school. I'll try to keep them all IC as much as I can.

* * *

"Subaru, do you want to come over and work on some math homework together our teacher assigned?"

He turns around and looks at me simply, and says, "Sorry Misora, but I have a tennis game today. I know how busy you are with all your homework, rehearsals and concerts."

Subaru offers a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry."

"I don't have anything to do tonight except some homework." I quickly say. "In fact I can watch your game today!"

Subaru stops at his locker and begins entering his combination. As he opens the locker he pauses for a second before turning to me. "It's nice of you to stay and watch but…"

"But what?"

"Hmm… Because I've always done my homework alone in the past." He reaches into his locker and gets his sports bag before depositing several textbooks.

"Subaru… Please… PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE-" I say sweetly giving him the "puppy-dog" look that he always falls for.

Subaru sighs quickly, before facing me and smiling. "Sure, Misora. So can I meet you after the game and we can head to your house?"

"Sure" I replied sweetly. Operation Success!

He quickly opens his Transer, and is greeted by snoring from War-Rock. He looks at the little numbers in the corner, and quickly yells "Shoot, I have to get going or I'm going to be late. See you later Misora!"

As I see him running off towards the locker room, I take the time to close my eyes and take a deep breath. Subaru is such a sweet guy. At times, he's very shy and uncertain, but is loving and caring once he opens up to you. The loss of his father has been very hard on him, much like the loss of my mother. However it was through his help that I got over the loss of my mother, and I could never thank him enough.

I quickly headed for locker, deposited some books and headed out to the tennis courts, a certain brunette boy still on my mind.

Out on the field Subaru and the other tennis players were already warming and rallying with one another. I watched Subaru and another boy hitting the ball back and forth, and I was quickly impressed with Subaru's skill. He made everything seem so effortless, and I quickly found myself mesmerized…

"Hey Misora, fancy seeing you here."

I whirled around and saw the last individual on the world I wanted to see. Luna. Throughout the rest of elementary school, junior high school and into high school we had always been bickering over Subaru.

"So Luna, what are you doing here?" I replied somewhat scathingly.

"I'm watching Subaru play his last game of the year." She said simply. She whirled around and headed for a seat in the stands, which were already filled with people.

"Good riddance!" I muttered. I hated Luna. She only liked Subaru because he used to be Megaman. In fact prior to her discovering Megaman's identity, she would constantly put down the poor boy. I couldn't stand her. My train of thought was broken as the other the players from the other team got out from their bus and began walking towards the field. I walked over to the nearest stand and sat down on the unoccupied front row.

"Hey baby, want to sit next to us?" Two random boys now stood on either side of me. Idiots. I simply ignored them, they weren't worth my time.

Losing patience, they sat down next to me and the one on the left began staring at me. He then had the nerve to put his hand on my shoulder and lean into my ear, whispering, "You know, you and I can get together later… I won't be rough-"

In that instant I got up and turned to face him, I aimed a kick right below the belt. His eyes rolled and he collapsed onto the grass moaning. His partner edged away and ran for it. All around him, a chorus of laughs were echoing.

"You know, you might not be rough, but I am." I whispered so only he could hear. I walked away and left him there on the ground. Idiot.

"Captains, shake hands." Subaru stepped up and shook hands with another blonde haired boy from the other team. They were both thin and lithe, and I realized now how much Subaru had grown, he was already a head taller than I was.

"Wow, I can't believe Subaru is a captain!" I said to myself. However, I said it a little too loudly. Loud enough for that certain someone to hear…

"Of course, what did you expect?" Her annoying voice again. "Of course I wouldn't expect you to know anything."

'Must Not Kill Luna' I thought to myself.

"For your information I know perfectly well. Thank you very much!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk plastered over her face.

"Yes really!" I huffed.

"Care to prove your point?" Same old smirk.

"Anything to wipe that smirk off your face!"

"All right."

"All right?"

"You and me. Tomorrow. Let's have a game of tennis. Or are you afraid."

"NO!" I yelled. By this time everybody within twenty feet of me was looking at the two of us arguing. "What are you looking at?" I screeched at them before turning to watch the game.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, "WHAT?"

"Tomorrow. And while you're at it, work on controlling that dreadful temper of yours." Another smirk.

'Must Not Kill Luna' I repeated to myself.

By the time I was able to focus on the game again, the first matches were almost able. Our doubles team had narrowly lost, but Subaru and the other team's captain were still playing. Both of them were matching each other stroke for stroke, much like one of them playing against a mirror image of one another. Suddenly Subaru made his move, he hit a cross court drop shot. The other player was immediately on the dead run, and desperately tried to reciprocate with a drop shot of his own. Anticipating this, Subaru closed in and decided to hit a lob, only it wasn't high enough and was met with an overhead. Subaru backed up and was forced to hit a half volley, which then curved to the right. This shot was promptly returned by a powerful forehand from the opposing player. Subaru leapt, and his racquet was able to contact the ball and drive it down the court. Point! All the students and players from Echo Ridge cheered their captain on. Misora watched Subaru take a sigh of relief.

Duce.

* * *

Not much of cliffhanger, since I kinda dislike them too. I'm kinda satisfied at what I got down but I think I failed at the description of the tennis match. Something to work on I suppose. I guess some of the characters are kinda OOC, and I apologize.

Feel free to drop me a Review if you got the time. Thanks!


End file.
